Steel and Ginger Сталь и Огонёк
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Нелегко быть забытым божеством в мире упертых атеистов, которые незаметно для себя становятся кормом для демонов. Разор - повелитель Андерскейпа и надсмотрщик душ, решает напомнить смертным о себе, но сейчас, после войны, когда люди повидали разных существ, их уже не удивляет появление Призрака Молний. И тот, оскорбившись на весь белый свет, решил оторваться по полной. Продолжение
1. Chapter 1

Steel and Ginger/Сталь и огонёк.

Забытый кумир.

Прошло несколько дней после того случая в лесу. Гроза закончилась так же резко, как и началась, никто не мог дать объяснения такому феномену. Потому что люди, жившие возле Западного Леса, не верили в богов и никогда не видели их присутствия воочию.

Культ Разора – бога смерти и символа трудолюбия и терпения, тоже пришёл в упадок, уступив своё место различным демоническим верованиям. Решив хоть как-то исправить положение, и напомнить о своём присутствии, Призрак Молний отправился в Мир Живых.

За время его отсутствия, тут многое изменилось: люди стали другими, теперь они ничему не удивляются и никого не боятся. Появление электрического элементала в доспехах, не оказало должного эффекта и больно ударило по самолюбию Разора.

Обозлившись, он призвал мощное грозовое облако, закрывшее собой половину неба. Стихия разбушевалась, вызвав собой самый настоящий хаос, а Разор, довольный своей работой, только стоял и наблюдал, за мечущимися внизу людьми, иногда подстёгивая своей электрической плетью, вызывая ударами мощные разряды. Он специально не целился в людей и наслаждался, как они спешно пытались убежать от разрядов, пока удовольствие не прервала острая боль, которая пронзила спину и заставила Повелителя Андерскейпа изогнуться.

Обернувшись, он увидел внизу мелкую рыжеволосую девушку, которая уверенно держалась на ветру, и храбро выставив свой ярко-зелёный лук, выпустила ещё одну стрелу. Поразившись такой наглости, Разор плавно приземлился на землю и приблизился к своей сопернице. Призрака Молний заинтересовала смелость этой хрупкой девушки, которая снова натягивала тетиву и грозно смотрела на вторженца.

Выпущенная ранее стрела ударилась об электрический хлыст и разломилась надвое.

- В игрушки со мной решила играть?- спросил Электрик и молниеносно приблизился к Бегунье и попытался обхватить своей плетью, но та уже была далеко, и насмешливо махнув рукой, скрылась в лесу.

Разор лишь усмехнулся и тут же оказался на окраине Западного Леса. Он знал, что лучница пыталась увести его из деревни, но эта игра заинтересовала его ещё больше. Сейчас Призрак Молний хотел только одного – убить эту наглую рыжеволосую девку, которая сидела на дереве и с озорством смотрела на него.

Следующая стрела привязала Призрака Молний к дереву, лишив его возможности двигаться. Наглая девчонка спрыгнула с дерева и подошла поближе, решив осмотреть пришельца. Она никогда не видела таких существ, состоящих лишь из света и стальной брони. Любопытство побороло и страх, и всякую осторожность. Лиралей, словно маленькая девочка, осматривала высокую худую фигуру в крепких, искусно сделанных синих доспехах.

- Кто ты? – заинтересованно спросила она, - Я, Лиралей, Лесная Бегунья, а тебя как зовут?

Пленник лишь презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся.

- Какой-то ты неразговорчивый и агрессивный. Чем тебе сдалась эта деревня? Если хочешь выпустить пар, то делай это в безлюдном месте. Я не хочу сейчас с тобой драться.

- Ничего ты не понимаешь, глупая смертная девчонка. И не строй из себя святую простоту, и то, что я тебе хоть чем-то интересен. Знаю, я вас, людей. Кроме самих себя, вы ни о чём не думаете.

- Ты не прав, элементаль в доспехах. Когда была война, все помогали друг другу и выручали в беде.

- Во-первых, я Разор, а не элементаль в доспехах. Думаю, ты слышала хоть раз легенды или сказки и не будешь спрашивать, кто я такой. А во-вторых, где они все сейчас?

Лиралей промолчала, словно услышав что-то неприятное, и ответила:

- Не знаю, я живу одна, и сюда редко кто заходит. Потому что в этом лесу очень легко заблудиться.

- Не смеши, кто захотел, тот сразу бы тебя нашёл, разве я не прав?

Девушка сердито посмотрела на Разора и достала свой лук. На лице было написано смятение и злость.

- Ты сама же и подтвердила мои слова, - насмешливо продолжил Призрак Молний, разозлив девушку ещё больше, - Просто ты ещё молода и многого не понимаешь.

- Ни слова больше, - прошипела девушка, трясущимися руками, достав из колчана стрелу, но в то же время, Разор смог освободить свою левую руку, откуда вышел яркий серебристый луч, опутавший тело девушки. Лучница почувствовала, как силы уходят из неё, а пленник, разорвав веревки, вплотную приблизился к ней.

- Ты не особо сильна, девочка, но соединение с тобой доставляет мне особое удовольствие. Правда, в скором времени ты умрёшь, и твоя душа будет бесконечно блуждать по Узкому Лабиринту, - с наигранным сожалением произнёс Разор и хлестанул девушку своей плетью.

Боль отрезвила рассудок лучницы, и, вырвавшись из губительной хватки, она со скоростью ветра помчалась от Повелителя Андерскейпа.

Их бой был недолгим, но эта стычка окончательно решила судьбы этих двух разных, но в то же время и по-своему одиноких существ.

Прошло какое-то время, капельки дождя не спеша капали на сваленный молнией ствол дерева, с шипением испаряясь от его тлеющей поверхности. Вокруг царила тишина, только тихий треск статической ауры напоминал о произошедшем.

Гроза уже окончилась, порядочно проредив Западный лес и оставив после себя множество порушенных и вывернутых с корнями стволов.

Лиралей с грустью смотрела на свою разоренную обитель. На душе было так же мерзко, она чувствовала себя раздавленной и жалкой, как будто вместе с лесом уничтожили и ее саму. Безжалостно и жестоко.

Лучница не хотела вспоминать недавние события, и старалась не смотреть, на стоящего рядом Призрака Молний, который словно любовался своей работой. Электрический хлыст мирно покоился на поясе, а световые колебания в его шлеме стали намного ярче. Казалось, он заряжался энергией смерти и мучений, а она, вместо того, чтобы сразу взять и убить, позволила себе точить с ним лясы и захватить себя врасплох.

Да, она была живой, но ставшие по-настоящему тяжёлыми доспехи больно давили на духовное тело, а маска сжимала голову. Кто бы мог подумать, что призрак может чувствовать боль, но это было так, и взглянув на Разора, его ярко сверкающее сквозь доспехи тело поняла, что тот сейчас чувствовал себя замечательно, и, несмотря на полученные пробоины и вмятины был полон сил и энергии.

- Я чувствую прилив сил! А теперь, нам пора возвращаться, Бегунья, - и схватив её за руку, перенёсся с лесной поляны к мрачным вратам, буквально висевшим в тёмной пустоте. Наверху сидел большой каменный дракон, окруженный несколькими мелкими горгульями, которые словно следили своими глазами за пришедшими.

Не успела Лиралей подивиться искусной работе скульптора, как дракон ожил, крылья стали призрачными, а в костяных лапах оказались ржавые железные цепи.

- Приветствую вас, Господин, - утробным голосом начало существо, а сидящие рядом горгульи склонили головы, - Смотрю, вы кого-то привели лично.

- Да, это моя специальная гостья, Визаж. Смотри, чтобы она была в порядке и никуда не делась.

- Будет исполнено, господин.

-Хватит уже любезностей, - отмахнулся Разор, - Скажи лучше, произошло ли что-нибудь в моё отсутствие?

- Нет, Великий Разор, всё было так же тихо и спокойно, как и всегда.

- Вот и отлично, а сейчас покажем наш гостеприимный большой дом. Потому что останется она здесь надолго, если не навсегда.

Эти слова испугали девушку, и она попыталась вырваться из твёрдой хватки Призрака Молний, но тот буквально впился своими пальцами ей в плечо, да злобный оскал Визажа прервал даже мысли об этом.

- Даже и не думай! – грозно сказал Призрак Молний, - Теперь ты моя.


	2. Chapter 2

Поход к Узкому Лабиринту.

Врата распахнулись, и взору девушке-призраку предстала панорама этого огромного места: оно было похоже на гигантскую пещеру, но вместо потолка наверху клубилась вязкая мгла, внизу,около меньших врат толпились безвольные души, среди которых Лиралей узнала нескольких своих знакомых, мрачные бесформенные существа делили прибывших на группы, вдали виднелись острые шпили неизвестного строения, контуры которого скрывали серые облака газа.

- Смотри внимательно! Скоро Андерскейп станет и твоим домом,- торжествующе сказал Разор, на этот раз аккуратно взяв Бегунью за руку. Визаж, тем временем, спустился вниз и начал отчитывать надсмотрщиков.

Призрак Молний взлетел, напугав этим Лиралей, она испуганно сжала стальную перчатку и повисла на его руке. Металл оказался довольно скользким и холодным, из-за чего девушка не смогла удержаться и начала падать вниз. Падшее божество только покачало головой и стремительно начало снижаться. Схватив свою гостью за ногу, он снова набрал высоту и поставил пленницу на ближайшую каменную колонну.

- Дуреха, - бросил Разор, трясущейся от страха девушке, - Я что, зря тебе дал часть своих способностей? Ты умеешь летать так же, как и я.

- И...извините,- робко ответила Бегунья.

- Не стоит, и зови меня на "ты" , ненавижу это высокопарное лживое "вы".

- Хорошо.

- А теперь, полетим дальше, я покажу тебе такое место, пребывание в котором, не забывает никто.

Лиралей несмело взяла своего спутника за руку. Она боялась потеряться и раствориться во мгле, постоянно стоящей в этом мрачном мире. Похоже, что обстоятельства складывались не самым удачным образом и новое место жительства буквально давило на лучницу, привыкшую к свободной жизни в лесу. Здесь витала атмосфера скованности и безысходности. Все шло и повторялось по давно написанному сценарию, без тени импровизации и свободы выбора. Казалось, что и души теряют свою индивидуальность, и существа, обитающие здесь,такие же мрачные, как и окружающая их туманная дымка. Только Разор на этом фоне смотрелся совершенно по-другому, словно противоречил всем законам мрачного измерения.

Пролетев каменистую пустошь, Призрак Молний и его пленница оказались возле высокого сооружения, окруженного толстыми каменными стенами, в котором, словно трещинки, запутанными путями стелились ходы Узкого Лабиринта.

- А вот и главное сооружение Андерскейпа, то место, где решаются судьбы душ и один неверный шаг может привести к окончательной гибели.

К ближайшей стенке подошла группа измотанных душ и решила остановиться отдохнуть, но не тут то было. Разор достал с пояса свой хлыст и со всей дури хлестанул возле процессии, выбив в каменном полу глубокую дыру.

- А ну пошли, лентяи!

Души зашевелились и поковыляли дальше.

- Я сказал, быстрее! - приказал Призрак Молний и выпустил волну плазмы, во много раз превосходящую по мощности ту, которая была в лесу. Души помчались со всех ног, пытаясь спастись от губительной энергии, но та накрыла их с головой и вынесла в другой коридор.

- Вот так,- довольно произнес повелитель Андерскейпа, - Теперь они забудут о лени.

Ошеломленная этим зрелищем, Лиралей не могла вымолвить и слова, испуг к этому страшному существу возрос, и она еще раз пожалела, что связалась с ним.

Разор, наиздевавшись над странствующими духами снова взял свою спутницу под руку, на что та резко дернулась.

- Что такое?

- Как можно быть таким бессердечным и мучить бедные души, которые, возможно ничего плохого за свою жизнь и не сделали?

Призрак Молний только засмеялся в ответ. Заглушив истеричный приступ хохота, он ответил:

- Не думал, что ты такая впечатлительная шутница. Сама подумай, откуда у такого как я может быть эта маленькая штучка в груди?

- Ты просто мерзавец.

- Думай как хочешь, но сейчас мы отправимся домой, а то я устал уже.

И связав плотным световым лучом, Разор повел пленницу вслед за собой, а она тем временем про себя кляла его на чем свет стоит.


	3. Chapter 3

Время расслабиться…

Они летели над Андерскейпом. Разор с упоением рассказывал своей пленнице о находившихся под ними местах, а Лиралей только молчала в ответ. Она решила пока не связываться с повелителем Андерскейпа, но про себя отметила, что не будь они врагами, с ним было бы о чем поговорить. Но сейчас настало время слушать и обдумывать дальнейшие действия. Заметив, что собеседница его игнорирует, Призрак Молний усилил свою статическую ауру, откуда небольшой разряд тока больно стукнул по пояснице бегуньи.

- Не спи, а то замерзнешь! - шутливо сказал Разор. Он был в прекрасном настроении и решил не злиться на свою гостью.

- Я так скоро как Кробелус буду,- возмущённо ответила Лиралей.

Электрик усмехнулся, он добился своей цели, а поднять разговор - дело плевое.

- Хорошая шутка, но, к сожалению, Провидица не сможет ее оценить. Она же не окажется здесь.

Девушка вспомнила про проклятие призрака этой эльфийки и решила узнать его историю.

- Разор, а почему ты не можешь забрать ее сюда, в Андерскейп? Для тебя же это пара пустяков.

- Понимаешь, все подчиняется определенным законам, даже моя сила. Если здесь, мы с Визажом самые мощные существа, то переход в Мир Живых накладывает свой отпечаток.

- То есть там ты уязвим и смертен?

- Можно сказать да, но смерть условное понятие, поэтому лучше скажу "ограничен в силах".

- Представляю, как силен ты сейчас, если и тогда, в лесу твоя мощь превосходила силы обычного человека, а волна плазмы буквально скосила вековые деревья.

- Я польщен, но речь сейчас не об этом. В общем, есть такие силы, над которыми даже я не властен. И сейчас как раз такой случай - на нее наложен запрет, то есть, если ее кто-нибудь побеждает, врата Адерскейпа остаются закрытыми и нашей Провидице приходится возвращаться в Мир Живых.

- Ужасная история, врагу бы такого не пожелала.

- Думаешь тут всё так гладко?

Лиралей вспомнила недавние издевательства над душами и все же решилась задать этот вопрос. Злость уже исчезла, как и давящий луч. Девушка и не заметила, что летит, уже взявшись за руку с ним, словно со старым другом.

- Сейчас ты довольно приятный собеседник и интересный че... - тут Бегунья осеклась, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, но тут же нашлась,- ...элементаль, так почему тебе так нравится всех мучить?

Разор слегка засмеялся, ему еще никогда не говорили таких слов, и на душе стало немного теплее. Эта девчонка удивляла все больше, что окончательно раззадорило Призрака Молний. Он давно хотел понять человеческие эмоции и как они возникают, и, похоже, стал на шаг ближе к своей цели. Электрику нравилось ощущение превосходства и правоты своих мыслей, и поэтому, он постарался сделать добрый голос :

- Понимаешь, души мало чем отличаются от вас, смертных. Что бывает, если человек ленив и его не заставлять ничего делать?

- Он будет бездельничать, пока сможет и пока у него будут все условия.

- Правильно, а представь, если у лентяя есть все, что ему нужно.

- То ему потом все-равно надоест. И он начнет что-нибудь делать, чтобы не умереть от скуки.

- А вот представь, если всегда есть условия, и нет такого понятия как скука.

Лиралей задумалась, а Разор продолжил:

- Тут так и есть: призраки не чувствуют скуку, как и голод, жажду и другие потребности, а искать выход не хотят. Вот и приходится их гонять, да и развлечение для меня какое-никакое.

- Все ясно, Разор, извини за поспешные речи.

- Ничего страшного, я поспорю на золотой сундук, что тебе это тоже понравится.

- Ну не знаю, по-моему это все-равно жестоко.

- Забудь про моральные принципы, они здесь никому не нужны. Кстати, вот и мой дом.

Внизу показался неправильной формы черный шпиль, возле которого находилась огромная квадратная площадка, спускаясь вниз, башня делилась на множество ветвей, словно корень дерева в мангровых лесах.

- Добро пожаловать! Думаю, мы с тобой подружимся. Будешь вести хорошо и слушаться меня - твое счастье, а если нет, то разговор с тобой будет коротким, поняла?

Девушка только кивнула головой в ответ, на что Разор удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

- Вот и замечательно, я верю, что ты будешь хорошей девочкой, Лиралей,- Призрак Молний сделал особый акцент на ее имени, что той стало не по себе.

"Умеет же он нагнать страху,"- подумала Бегунья, неотступно следуя за Электриком по коридору. Она старалась запомнить каждый поворот, каждую черточку, но пути были такими извилистыми, что на мгновение показалось, что они снова находятся в Узком Лабиринте.

Наконец-то показался свет, и взору открылся широкий зал с большим обеденным столом.

- Наконец-то можно выпить чаю,- довольно сказал Разор, присев на стул, - будешь со мной?

Девушка покачала головой и расположилась рядом, ей было интересно, как он будет это делать. Тут же слуги принесли кружку с горячим ароматным напитком. Призрак Молний обхватил пальцами ручку и поднес к низу своей маски.

- Все-таки иногда приятно ощущать вкус пищи смертных. Необычное удовольствие.

- А тебе не становится плохо после приема жидкости?

Электрик засмеялся, слегка поблескивая зарядами.

- Ты хочешь спросить не замыкает ли меня? Вот насмешила!

Разор продолжил смеяться, пока не подавился и не начал неравномерно сверкать. Лиралей бросилась ему помогать, но тот отмахнулся и сказал:

- Не стоит, я уже стабилизируюсь. А сейчас, попроси слуг, пусть они отведут тебя в комнату.

Попрощавшись с Призраком Молний, девушка вышла в коридор, где её встретило существо, похожее на те, которые она видела во время полёта.

« Странное всё-таки существо этот Разор, кто знает, что ему взбредёт в голову в следующий раз? Пока что осмотрюсь, а потом решу, что делать дальше,» - подумала Лиралей, следуя за проводником, а Призрак Молний, пока его никто не видит, позволил себе положить «ноги» на стол и развалиться на широком стуле.

- Всё-таки неплохая добыча мне попалась, - удовлетворённо промолвил он и поставил кружку на стол. Было ясно, что день прошёл не зря. И пусть Визаж говорит что угодно, Электрик всё-равно сделает по – своему. Как и всегда.


	4. Chapter 4

Побег.

Прошло некоторое время, Лиралей уже немного свыклась с этим мрачным местом и начала потихоньку осваиваться в запутанном жилище Разора, но в голове творился такой же бардак. Она скучала по родному лесу, свежему ветру и беззаботной старой жизни, хоть Электрик и был с ней добр, девушка всё - равно не могла его простить, даже не за свою преждевременную гибель, а больше за то, что он разрушил всё, что ей было дорого.

В душе боролись противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, ей повезло почувствововать новую жизнь и приобрести неведомые раньше силы, а с другой… Кипела жажда мести, которая просто выжигала лучницу изнутри и в любой момент могла вырваться наружу.

Разве она просила превращать себя в такое же подобие молнии? Иметь вместо нормального лица уродливую стальную маску и не снимать с себя ставший тяжёлым костюм? Да, она пыталась освободить свою душу от этого каркаса, но ничего не добивалась, кроме чувства ужасной пожирающей боли. Девушка уже отчаялась, она стала более раздражительной и злобной. Ярость усиливалась при виде Разора, который как назло, появлялся всё чаще, доставал своими дурацкими разговорами и делал вид, как будто ничего не понимает. Хотелось просто вцепиться ему в шлем и вырвать, оставив того без своей вечной ухмылки, в которую складывались полосы маски, но это бы ничего не решило, тут он силён, и без труда разотрёт её в мелкий порошок.

Лиралей сбрасывала напряжение только на нижней площадке, где с остервенением пускала стрелы в самодельные мишени. Но девушка знала, что долго она не выдержит и вскоре все негативные чувства выйдут наружу. Катализатором послужил один случай, который казался совсем обычным: пришло время записи в Книгу Мёртвых.

Достав тяжёлый фолиант, Призрак Молний световым лучом выжигал имена прибывших за этот год душ и подсчитывал их общее количество. Работа была муторной, и после пятой тысячи, повелитель Андерскейпа начал слегка гаснуть, после чего, удалился из кабинета, оставив книгу открытой. Бегунья помогала ему в этом деле и случайно заглянула на одну из страниц. Среди сотен имён, она нашла одну интересную запись. Она была зачёркнута, но сквозь исправление можно было различить «Wind», после чего та обрывалась и начиналась новая.

Посмотрев дату, она смогла определить, что примерно в то же время была убита и она. Любопытство не оставило её, убедившись в отсутствии поблизости Разора, она взяла фолиант, и решив узнать о своём давно разрушенной родине – деревне Зару'Кин, пролистала записи на двадцать три года назад. Найдя нужные сведения, она увидела три десятка душ умерших практически в одно время и, посмотрев на графу «причина смерти» прочитала: «Жертвы стихии». Это заставило девушку задуматься. Невольно вспомнилась та ночь, деревня, развлекающийся с людьми падший дух, и всё сложилось в одну не очень приятную картину. Возможно, что и её деревня стала жертвой гнева повелителя Андерскейпа. Спрашивать об этом она у него не решилась, и с тревожными мыслями ушла к себе в покои.

Просидев какое-то время в задумчивости, она решила первым делом покинуть этот мрачный мир и больше не возвращаться. Найдя у себя в сумке пару шашек с маскировочным дымом, лучница незаметно проскользнула мимо стражи, благо, техника бесшумного бега осталась в памяти, и тело превосходно справлялось с ней.

Покинув дворец, Лиралей поднялась вверх, и, активировав дым, пристроилась к потоку мрачных существ, которые её не заметили и двигались в своём направлении. Пролетев Узкий Лабиринт без приключений, девушка увидела приближающиеся врата. Казалось, ещё немного – и свобода, но её окружили горгульи, а призрачный дракон, выставив свои зубы, перерезал путь назад.

- Тебе дальше нельзя, не то, к ярости Великого Разора, нам придётся тебя убить.

- Мне некогда с вами болтать! – ответила девушка, на что Визаж скрестил свои лапы. Цепи угрожающе зазвенели, а фамилиары приготовились к атаке.

- Если сделаешь ещё шаг, то для тебя это будет очень плохо. Предупреждаю в последний раз!

Бегунья незаметно достала из кармана ещё одну шашку, и, бросив перед собой, помчалась к открывающимся вратам.

- Держите её! – закричал страж своим горгульям.

Те стремительно полетели в сторону Лиралей, не отставая от нее в скорости. Дым не сбил их с пути, и уже вот-вот, верные прислужники Визажа схватят беглянку. Но та резко развернулась и сбила их электрическими стрелами.

- Мои верные фамилиары пали! - горестно закричал Визаж и приготовился сожрать беглянку, но та уже проскользнула в закрывающиеся врата миров. Зубы дракона только скрипнули по стальной броне, откусив от неё небольшой кусок. После чего, девушка исчезла, а страж выпустил вдогонку бледные шары, которые оставили в костюме несколько хороших вмятин, а в некоторых местах, даже пробили насквозь, обнажив духовную оболочку. Страшная боль пронзила тело, но останавливаться не было времени, проскочив в закрывающиеся врата, лучница оказалась на том же самом месте, откуда они с Разором перенеслись в Андерскейп. Казалось, что все беды остались позади, но увидев вместо лесной поляны выжженное и вырубленное место, Лиралей решила оглядеться. Злость захлестнула её новой волной, и Бегунья хотела уничтожить всех, кто это сделал, но тут же остановила себя. Если она себе это позволит, то будет не лучше Призрака Молний. Накинув на себя плотный плащ с капюшоном, девушка присела отдохнуть.

Визаж хорошо её потрепал, наверняка уже и погоня намечается. Времени было мало, надо спешить! Но она не удержалась и ещё раз посмотрела и на свои стальные перчатки, и на вытекающую сбоку серебристую плазму. Присев на старый пенек, она начала рассуждать сама с собой, как делала это и раньше, но сейчас ветер не дул и Лиралей почувствовала себя настолько одинокой, словно осталась во всём мире абсолютно одна. Конечно, и при жизни у неё не было много друзей, но не страдала от такой душевной боли.

- В кого же я превратилась? Ведь раньше я не была такой. Даже к врагам ненависти не было, что уж говорить о злости. И сейчас, я чувствую себя потерянной, как будто полностью завишу от него. Словно он наблюдает за мной, даже сейчас, и наверняка смеётся, развлекаясь со своими душами. Чёртов ублюдок, как я его ненавижу! Сделал своей марионеткой и радуется как маленький. Но с другой стороны, его тоже можно понять… Стоп. Какого чёрта я его оправдываю? Он убийца и злодей и всегда останется таким. Нужно просто избавиться от контроля.

Но монолог прервали какие-то странные шумы: вдали появились лесорубы, и чтобы не встретиться с новыми проблемами, Лиралей спешно удалилась из леса. В голову девушки пришла одна мысль, и она довольная помчалась к своей цели. Путь предстоял неблизкий, но Бегунья знала, что усилия себя оправдают.

Тем временем в Андерскейпе Визаж сидел в зале и рассказывал о происшествии Разору. Тот внимательно слушал, и в конце только слегка усмехнулся.

- Что такое, Господин? – изумлённо спросил Призрачный Дракон. Он явно ожидал не этой реакции и был поражён спокойствию своего начальника.

- Всё в порядке, Визаж. Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Страж удивился ещё больше, а Призрак Молний, накручивая свою плеть на руку, продолжил:

- Вот увидишь, она ещё вернётся, притом в самое ближайшее время.

- Дело ваше, - ответил Призрачный Дракон и удалился, а Разор тихонько засмеялся и с интересом сказал:

- А сейчас посмотрим, куда ты у нас направилась, злодейка недоделанная.

И достал из стола гладкую табличку, отдалённо похожую на зеркало.


	5. Chapter 5

Встреча со старым другом.

Лиралей бежала уже третий день практически без всякого отдыха, короткие передышки в ночное время не в счёт. Девушка старалась двигаться только в светлое время суток, потому что новое тело в темноте горело довольно ярко, выдавая нынешнюю сущность Бегуньи. Пару раз даже приходилось спасаться бегством от разъярённой толпы крестьян. Она не раз вспоминала способность Штормового Духа превращаться в стремительную искру и уноситься вдаль на большие расстояния. Но сейчас, у ней была в распоряжении только небольшая статическая аура, не дающая врагам подойти поближе и колчан с электрическими стрелами, использовать которые она не хотела.

Оторвавшись от преследователей, призрак смогла наконец-то отдышаться и спокойно продолжить свой путь. Остаток дороги прошёл без происшествий. Дойдя до крепкого двухэтажного дома, она несмело постучала в дверь, но вскоре приоткрыла её и вошла внутрь.

Хозяин помещения – высокий человек в маске, ярко зелёных перчатках и широком стоячем плаще, лежал у себя на кушетке и метал магические дротики в портрет Инвокера.

- Скучно, - своим изменённым голосом сказал он, - даже убийцы наёмные не приходят. Так и помереть с тоски можно.

Почувствовав слабый запах озона, витающий в воздухе, он рассеянно зевнул и равнодушным тоном продолжил:

- Похоже, опять гроза будет, хотя сегодня с утра не было ни облачка.

Монолог Гранд Магуса прервали тихие шаги, к которому присоединился треск статического электричества.

«Похоже, сейчас будет что-то интересное!» -воодушевлённо подумал Рубик, соскочив с места отдыха. Захватив свой посох, он пошёл на шум. Верховный Маг не боялся грабителей, и в отличие от своих коллег не держал в доме никакой охраны, предпочитая разбираться со злоумышленниками самому. Спустившись с лестницы, он увидел странную фигуру в тёмном непроницаемом плаще.

- Ну и зачем мы пожаловали? – с иронией спросил Рубик, осматривая своего гостя и оценивая его силы, - Скажу сразу, что со слабаками мне скучно. Поэтому постарайся удивить.

Незнакомец сдернул капюшон, открыв свой облик. Маг задумчиво промычал, он ещё никогда не видел таких существ, и сразиться с ним было бы чем-то новым для видавшего виды учёного и исследователя.

- Кто же ты, чудо заморское? Может, хоть имя своё назовёшь? – спросил Гранд Магус у гостя, на что тот ответил:

- Да, меня трудно сейчас узнать, и пришла сюда не для того, чтобы сразиться.

Голос показался ему странно знакомым, но человек, как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить его обладательницу. Девушка-призрак вздохнула и сказала:

- Не напрягай свою память, Верховный Маг, я – Лиралей, Лесная Бегунья, по-крайней мере, была ею.

- Тогда совсем другое дело, проходи, и рассказывай, я помогу тебе, чем смогу.

Лучница прошла в гостиную, где слуги принесли ей чай и угощение, но та вежливо отказалась, сославшись на невозможность поглощения пищи. На самом деле, в памяти всплыло то самое «чаепитие» в Андерскейпе, которое она тут же прогнала из мыслей. Рубик присел рядом и, отодвинув низ маски, взял со стола свою Трубку Мира и закурил.

- Ты, наверное, слышал про Разора, - начала девушка.

- Да, я читал про это порождение молний, но ни разу не видел его вживую.

- А мне «повезло» встретиться с ним, и из-за этого я стала такой, какой ты меня сейчас видишь.

- Как жаль, что ты не известила меня, вдвоём у нас было бы больше шансов с ним справиться.

- Я тоже сейчас жалею об этом, но сыграла не только моя слабость, сколько любопытство и интерес.

- Продолжай! – встрепенулся Гранд Магус, выпуская изо рта дымные колечки.

- Почему-то мне захотелось узнать про него побольше, просто на секунду мне показалось, что если я не буду атаковать его первой, то постигну что-то новое. Это знаешь, как будто встретил человека, которого давно не видел и практически забыл, но встретив снова, ощутил какое-то облегчение. Знаю, что говорю очередную чушь, но я тогда чувствовала себя именно так.

- Очень интересная реакция на соперника.

- Я знаю, но сейчас кажется, что ошибалась. Меня разрывают сомнения: с одной стороны, мне было неплохо - Разор оказался довольно гостеприимным хозяином, но с другой, я просто ненавижу его, даже не за свою смерть, Бог с ним с телом, а за такое резкое вторжение и крушение всего, что было раньше. Я уже не могу сдерживаться и срываюсь на всём, что движется.


	6. Chapter 6

На распутье.

- Ну вот и все, - сказал Рубик, немного похимичив над Лиралей, - теперь тебя все будут видеть в человеческом облике. Эта личина будет скрывать все излучения твоей искры. Это на случай, если ты ненароком повстречаешь Чена или кого-нибудь из других фанатиков. А теперь, посмотри в зеркало.

Взмахом руки Гранд Магус сдернул плотное белое полотно с высокого простого зеркала.

Девушка заглянула, и просто не поверила своим глазам: она выглядела такой же, как и раньше, словно всей этой истории никогда и не было.

- Ну как? - спросил волшебник, глядя на ошеломленную лучницу. Он знал, что все прошло идеально, но не преминул возможностью услышать лишний раз заслуженную похвалу.

Та просто потеряла дар речи от изумления, но вскоре отошла от шока и бросилась обнимать Гранд Магуса, который явно не ожидал такой бурной реакции и пытаясь освободиться, только говорил:

-Не стоит. Это было несложно.

Вскоре ему удалось выбраться из удушающих обьятий. Поправив свой плащ, Рубик встал рядом и решил еще раз осмотреть результат своей работы.

Лиралей отошла от эйфории и смутившись своего недавнего поведения, только тихо промолвила:

- Извини, не сдержалась.

- Ничего страшного,- усмехнулся Гранд Магус,- Но предупрежу сразу - это экспериментальный образец, со сроком действия одна неделя. Позже, под давлением твоей энергии она будет постепенно разрушаться. Продумала дальнейший план действий?

- Если честно, то еще нет.

- Тогда у тебя только три выхода: спокойно остаться в Мире Живых, иногда обновляя свою личину, вернуться в Андерскейп к своему "ненаглядному" Электрику или, вынашивая планы о страшной мести, натворить кучу глупостей и бесславно окончить свою жизнь. Решать тебе.

Бегунья задумалась, выбор у нее и правда был небольшим. Но всё время зависеть от Рубика, скрывая свою истинную оболочку или вернуться в Андерскейп ей не хотелось. Больше мыслей не было, пока случайно в памяти не промелькнул рассказ о сбежавшем грешнике из Бездны, который убил демона-надсмотрщика и стал чем-то средним между человеком и тварью Преисподней.

- Я отправлюсь к Лиону! - заявила девушка, на что Гранд Магус от неожиданности поперхнулся.

- Надеюсь, мне это послышалось. А если нет, то это самая дурацкая затея.

- Он единственный, кто смог выбраться с того света. Я должна узнать как он смог уничтожить своего мучителя.

Увидев решительный настрой своей подруги, маг лишь обреченно вздохнул:

- Смотрю, отговаривать тебя бесполезно, но скажу одно - будь осторожна.Возникнут проблемы - обращайся. И еще, возьми с собой мою новую штучку.

Волшебник порылся в столе и достал небольшой разноцветный куб.

- Что это?

- Кубик Рубика. Будут сомнения в решении какой-нибудь проблемы - покрути. Нужные мысли сразу появятся.

- Спасибо, я буду беречь его.

Вдобавок к своему артефакту, он дал несколько телепортационных свитков. Проводив гостью до ближайшего выхода из города, они попрощались, после чего, девушка исчезла в вихре энергии.

Разор просто не находил себе места от скуки: Визаж снова ушел в каменную форму, новых душ поступило мало, а старые, как назло, сегодня шли быстро и правильно, даже плетью побить было некого.

Выпустив пару волн плазмы, тем самым напугав местных обитателей, он почувствовал небольшое облегчение. Побродив еще какое-то время по Бескрайней Пустыне, Призрак Молний решил вернуться к себе домой.

Залетев внутрь, он прошел в свои покои и начал обдумывать свои дальнейшие действия.

Смотря в окно на лежащий внизу хаотичный пейзаж, он и не заметил, как в помещение начала затекать темно-фиолетовая субстанция, сливаясь с естественными тенями, и, постепенно обретая формы. Вскоре, тень слилась в зубастое существо с вытянутой головой, множеством криворастущих лап и козлиным телом, распространяя вокруг себя тошнотворный запах гнилой крови.

Почувствовав неладное, повелитель Андерскейпа резко развернулся, но существо тут же растворилось в тени и перенеслось ему за спину.

Бесшумно приблизившись к Призраку Молний, Элементаль Тьмы тихо прошептал тому на ухо:

" Спокойной ночи, Разор!"

И погрузил его в тяжелый кошмарный сон, а затем сам погрузился в транс, он хотел лично управлять кошмарами жертвы.


	7. Chapter 7

Всего лишь сон.

Неприятная темнота окутала Призрака Молний. Ему, как существу, состоящему из света и энергии, было тяжко находиться в подобной обстановке. Излучение тела практически не рассеивало мрак и тонуло, словно в болоте.

- Зря тратишь силы, - послышался вкрадчивый тихий голос - расслабься, и ты умрешь быстро!

Разор выпустил энергию плазмы, которая как нож разрезала плотную тьму и тут же вернулась назад.

- Подобные трюки тебе не помогут. Темнота поглотит тебя, Искра!

Раздался хриплый зловещий смех, повелитель Андерскейпа решил пойти за ним, но тот слышался буквально отовсюду. Разор бросил эту затею и попытался выбраться. Темнота липла к нему, словно вязкое желе, мешая двигаться и постепенно сдавливая стальные доспехи.

"Я должен справиться!" - подумал он и выпустил свою грозу. Штормовой ветер и раскаты молний разогнали смертоносный туман, после чего, Электрик оказался в лесной чаще, откуда на него выскочил огромный краснокожий орк с двуручным топором. Было видно, что тот не настроен на дружескую беседу, и поняв, что без драки не обойдется, Разор потянулся рукой за своим оружием.

К его ужасу, плети на месте не оказалось, а противник с яростным криком бросился в атаку.

"Вот это я попал! Тебе лучше бежать подальше Бейн, когда я выберусь отсюда!"

- Тебе это не светит,- раздался дерзкий шепот, который был так близко. Даже рев Могул Хана не заглушил его.

Увернувшись от прямой атаки, Призрак Молний выпустил из левой руки электрический разряд, оставивший на мускулистом теле небольшой ожог.

Разозленный орк резко развернулся и с размаху прошил стальные доспехи, оставив в них ровный рубленый след.

"От него лучше держаться подальше," - подумал Разор, увидев дефект. Он уворачивался от атак,постепенно отдаляясь, пока не достиг нужного расстояния и не выпустил из правой руки опутывающий луч. Начав вытягивать из соперника энергию, повелитель Андерскейпа освободил волну плазмы. Та с шипением начала удаляться, пока не накрыла Могул Хана с головой, но бывший военачальник тоже был не промах и наложил на противника проклятие Пожирающей Ярости, которое сжигало своего носителя изнутри.

Электрик с остервенением атаковал Акса, оставляя глубокие ожоги на его теле. Но орк был крепким парнем и держался на ногах. Он уже действовал аккуратнее, словно выжидая какой-то момент, и бил с меньшей яростью.

Казалось еще немного, и Призрак Молний победит, но Могул Хан сделал то, чего Разор точно не ожидал: выпрямившись, он высоко подпрыгнул и с громким ревом ударил своим топором по голове, раскроив маску и нагрудник надвое.

Удар был такой силы, что доспехи просто не выдержали и раскололись, выпуская из себя энергию.

- Этого... не может...быть...- промолвил повелитель Андерскейпа, постепенно погружаясь вместе с броней в землю.

Орк лишь усмехнулся, и развернувшись, пошел своим путем.

Мягкая почва, иногда такая желанная и успокаивающая, сейчас была жесткой и каменистой. Уязвимое духовное тело чувствовало страшную боль при погружении, а доспехи регенерировали довольно медленно. Он не мог без них, и в то же время ощущалась небольшая легкость и манящая иллюзия свободы. Его обрекли на такую жизнь - постоянно быть закованным в панцирь и смерть - после разрушения личной темницы. Но Разор знал, что вскоре окажется у себя дома - в Андерскейпе, целым и невредимым, и эта мысль немного успокаивала его. Ведь это было довольно часто в Мире Живых. Одно условие преследовало его там: если не соберет достаточное количество жертв за первые два дня пребывания, то останется слабым и немощным, пока не вернется в свой мир или не будет убит.

Вот и сейчас, в голову полезли непрошенные воспоминания о неудачах в прошедшей войне: когти воина-медведя разрывают духовное тело вместе с доспехами в клочья, обжигающие морозом стрелы темноэльфийской лучницы, кислотное дыхание зеленого дракона, разъедающее броню и призрачные кони Служителя Света, помогающего храброму Драконьему Рыцарю.

- Я не сломаюсь!- крикнул в пустоту Призрак Молний, уже не в силах смотреть эти видения.

- Какой же ты неудачник, - послышался снова ненавистный голос, - позволяешь себя убивать каким-то смертным. Ты жалок, Разор.

Погружение продолжалось, не давая жертве кошмаров пользоваться своими способностями. Земля исправно поглощала все электричество, выделяемое его телом.

Наконец, тот обессиленный рухнул на ровный каменный грунт. Повелитель Андерскейпа с облегчением понял, что оказался в своих владениях.

- Теперь покажись, трусливая задница! Я быстро научу тебя манерам.

Регенерация еще не окончилась, но Разор чувствовал себя намного увереннее. Только подозрительная тишина его насторожила.

Узкий Лабиринт был пуст, а Врата открыты.

- Визаж! Что здесь происходит?- гневно спросил Призрак Молний, но так и не получил ответа.

- Визаж! - позвал он дракона еще раз. Послышались тихие многочисленные шаги - приближались души, и постепенно окружали своего надсмотрщика. Электрик попытался взлететь, но почувствовал, как его хватает множество холодных жестких рук и тянет вниз.

- Нееет! - нечеловечьим голосом закричал Разор и незаметно для себя проснулся. Если бы он родился человеком, то был бы в холодном поту.

Он оказался в своих покоях, живой и невредимый, только тело искрилось сильнее прежнего. Увидев еще находящегося в трансе Бейна, он схватил его своими латными перчатками и начал душить, высасывая из того энергию.

Элементаль Тьмы очнулся и попытался скрыться, но был пойман световым лучом.

- Кто тебя послал?

Бейн оскалил свои острые зубы и наглым голосом ответил:

- Никто, я сам решил повеселиться.

- Значит стало скучно? Тогда я развлеку тебя. В Глухой Комнате.

Повелитель Кошмаров только приоткрыл рот. Он знал, что это за место и не хотел снова там оказаться.

- Может не надо? Я всего лишь хотел пошутить.

Разор лишь усмехнулся, после чего, в верхних уголках маски кровожадно блеснули два огонька.

- Надо, Бейн, надо! Заодно и чувство юмора появится. Не дорос еще играть со мной. А вот я с тобой повеселюсь как следует.

Призрак Молний повел нарушителя в нужное помещение, после чего открыл старую на вид дверь, затолкнул того внутрь, а затем последовал за ним. Через некоторое время, повелитель Андерскейпа вышел из комнаты бодрым и веселым. Теперь он нашел себе новое развлечение.


End file.
